Canciones del juego
Aqui están las canciones del juego *3 Inches of Blood – Deadly sinners *3 Inches of Blood – Destroy the Orcs *Accept – Fast as a shark *Angel Witch – Angel witch *Anthrax – Metal thrashing mad *Anvil – March of the crabs *Anvil – Tag team *Apostasy – Sulphur injection *Bishop of Hexen – A serpentine grave *Bishop of Hexen – The somber grounds of truth *Black Sabbath – Children of the grave *Black Sabbath – Symptom of the universe *Black Sabbath – Never say die *Brocas Helm – Cry of the banshee *Brocas Helm – Drink the blood of the priest *Budgie – Breadfan *Budgie – Zoom club *Candlemass – Witches *Carcass – No love lost *Cloven Hoof – Nightstalker *Children of Bodom – Angels don’t kill *Coroner – Skeleton on your shoulder *Cradle of Filth – Her ghost in the fog *Crimson Glory – Queen of the masquerade *Dark Fortress – Insomnia *Dark Tranquility – Cathode ray sunshine *Deathstars – Blitzkrieg *Def Leppard – Rock of ages *Dethklok – Mermaider *Diamond Head – Am I evil? *Dimmu Borgir – Progenies of the great apocalypse *Dokken – Mr. Scary *Dragonforce – Through the fire and flames *Emperor – Thus spake the nightspirit *Enslaved – Frost *Enslaved – Loke *Firehouse – Overnight sensation *Girlschool – Bomber *Iced Earth – When the night falls *Iced Earth – Pure evil *In Flames – Goliaths disarm their Davids *Judas Priest – Battle hymn *Judas Priest – The hellion / Electric eye *Judas Priest – Leather rebel *Judas Priest – One shot at glory *Judas Priest – Painkiller *Kabbage Boy – Girlfriend *KMFDM – Free your hate *KMFDM – Rip the system *King Diamond – Cremation *King Diamond – Welcome home *Kiss – God of thunder *Lita Ford – Betrayal *Marilyn Manson – Beautiful people *Manowar – Die for metal *Manowar – The dawn Of battle *Mastodon – Crack the skye *Mastodon – Oblivion instrumental *Megadeth – High speed dirt *Megadeth – Tornado of souls *Metal Church – Metal church *Michael Schenker – Group assault attack *Ministry – Stigmata *Ministry – Thieves *Mirrorthrone – So frail *Motley Crue – Dr. Feelgood *Motley Crue – Kickstart my heart *Motley Crue – Live wire *Motörhead – Back at the funny farm *Motörhead – In the black *Motörhead – Marching off to war *Motörhead – We are the road crew *Nitro – Machine gun Eddie *Omen – The axeman *Ostrogoth – Queen of desire *Overkill – World of hurt *Ozzy Osbourne – Believer *Ozzy Osbourne – Mr. Crowley *Ozzy Osbourne – Diary of a madman *Prong – Snap your fingers, snap your neck *Quiet Riot – The wild and the young *Racer X – Technical difficulties *Racer X – Y.R.O. *Ratt – Lay it wown *Riot – Road racin *Riot – Narita *Riot – Swords and tequila *Rob Zombie – Superbeast *Rotting Christ – Ad notics *Running Wild – Riding the storm *Sanctuary – Battle angels *Savatage – Hall of the mountain king *Saxon – Wheels of steel *Scorpions – Blackout *Scorpions – Holiday *Skeletonwitch – Soul thrashing black sorcery *Skid Row – Youth gone wild *Slayer – Metal storm / Face the slayer *Slough Feg – Warriors dawn *Static-X – Love dump *Tenacious D – Master exploder *Tenacious D – The metal *Testament – For the glory of *Testament – More than meets the eye *Tvangeste – Birth of the hero *UFO – Rock bottom *Whitesnake – Still of the night *Wrath of Killenstein – Ignisis dance Categoría:Analisis